


College Crusades

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: As a first-year college student, you're struggling quite a bit. Everything that can go wrong, is. And just when you're about to give up, golden-eyed grad student Gabriel Novak saves the day with a handkerchief and shows you just how amazing college can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my dear sweet Jeebus I was so nervous about starting college when I wrote this and I actually love college now that I've made it through a semester and a third. Also, I really love Gabriel (as you'll be able to tell the more I post). And please be warned, there *is* smut in this one!

You sit down on the bench with a huff, putting your head in your hands and taking deep breaths, trying to keep from crying. Everyone had told you how fun and liberating it was to go off to college, but for you, it had been one disaster after another.

~~~

Your first day of classes, you couldn’t find your first class. Instead, you walked in on a geography class with a grumpy old teacher who proceeded to lecture you on how to read maps for a whopping 15 minutes, thus making you even later for your class, a 20 minute walk from where you were.

Of course, when you made it to the correct classroom, your teacher, Dr. Michael, pointed you to a seat, then proceeded to throw thinly-veiled insults at you, much to your classmates’ amusement, for the duration of the class. With every joke, comment, and pointed look thrown your way, you sunk deeper into your seat, your face burning more and more. By the end of the class, you were almost in tears, blinking furiously to hold off until you were out of sight.

When class was dismissed, you had rushed out, leaving behind the taunting laughter of your classmates, only to run straight into someone, sending your bag flying, one of the straps breaking as you fell to the ground. You had looked up at the guy, his whiskey eyes widened with shock, and stammered out an apology, pushing yourself up quickly and scurrying off with your bag, somehow managing to hide your tears until you were in the safety of your room. Thankfully, aside from your class with Dr. Michael, the rest of your first week went fairly smoothly.

Week two, however, was worse. Your roommate finally moved in, and she was horrible. She had come in, demanded you move your things to the other side of the room, then took almost all of your side over anyway. While you were working on your homework, she would blare her music and talk; if you so much as breathed while she was doing hers, she would yell at you for disrupting her learning and preventing her from getting anything done. She was up until all hours of the night, keeping you awake with her loud, obnoxious laughter and bright light from her lamp as she did her work last-minute.

Week three came, and with it were coffee spills on everything, including yourself, others, and your homework. You had managed to run into three more people, fall on your butt five or six more times, and even run into a door once, when someone was opening it. You had rushed to your room, packed the essentials in a duffle, and rushed back out, leading to where you were now.

~~~

You pull your phone out of your pocket, typing and sending a text to your mom, telling her you’re coming home and you’ll explain later. Sliding your phone back into your pocket, you wipe the tears from your face, taking deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to stop crying. Out of the corner of your eye, you see someone walking towards you and you turn your body away, letting your hair fall over your face, not wanting to be seen crying by some stranger. Your body stiffens when the stranger sits beside you, their body radiating a comforting heat that had you curious.

A handkerchief is pushed into your vision and you stare at it a moment then take it, wiping at your eyes while turning and following the outstretched hand to the stranger, your eyes widening when they meet the same whiskey gold as your first day. “Hey there cupcake. Mind tellin’ me what’s got you so down you’re running away and crying on a bus bench?” His voice is like whiskey too, smooth and burning at the same time, and you flush, answering him with a shrug. He frowns and puts his hand on your back, rubbing in slow, comforting circles. “You’ll be okay sweetheart. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not too bad. Maybe I’ll even be able to help.” He says, his voice low and soothing.

You hiccup and shake your head, biting your lip. You hesitate a moment, debating what to tell the beautiful stranger, and suddenly the story falls from your lips. “I’m not cut out for university. I thought I was, but I’ve managed to get myself lost, get two teachers to hate me, and a whole class of kids hates me too! I’ve only been here a month and I can’t seem to get anything right. I’ve literally bumped into people and fallen more times than I can count- sorry about that again- and I’ve spilled coffee on everything I own at least once, as well as a few people. I just can’t seem to get into the groove here. I need to leave.” You bury your face in your hands after you explain it all, and the guy reaches up and and strokes your hair.

“Sugar, no, it’ll get better, I promise. And I can definitely help with a lot of that. I’m Gabriel, Gabe for short. I’m a grad student at the uni and lots of the teachers love me, so with a little talk, I can have all of them eating out of your hand too.” He trails off and looks at you, expectant and hopeful. 

You smile slightly, blushing a little. “(Y/N). I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you Gabe. Do you think… Do you really think you can help me?” You ask hesitantly, trying not to feel too hopeful. You’d already been crushed enough, why let it happen again?

Gabe smiles widely and nods proudly. “No worries sweetheart, I’ll have you on the good path in no time. Stick with me, (Y/N), and you’ll go places.” He assures, then stands up and grabs your bag. “Alright, back to your dorm. Let’s go.” He commands, offering his hand to you. Biting your lip, you take his hand and he pulls you up, sliding your arm through his like an old-fashioned gentleman. You blush and walk hurriedly with him, two of your steps equal to his quick stride. 

“Which dorm is yours?” Gabriel’s voice breaks through your thoughts and you shake your head to clear your mind, which he misinterprets. “Now sweetheart, if I’m going to walk you home like a proper gentleman, I need to know where to leave you off.” He teases, smiling uncertainly. A giggle slips through your lips and his smile widens with pride. “What’s so funny cupcake?” He asks curiously, looking like he’s about to laugh himself.

You shake your head and grin, biting your lip and contemplating your answer. “The thought of you being a gentleman is slightly amusing.” You tease, laughing when Gabriel acts offended, sneaking looks at your to make sure you’re laughing too. “I’m in McDermond hall.” You answer belatedly, to which he nods knowingly, almost excitedly.

“Ah! My apartment is just a street over from there. If you ever need me cupcake, it’s Angel Apartments, room 5b.” He offers up with a smile. You blush and nod, letting your hair fall in front of your face to cover the pink of your cheeks. If Gabe notices, he doesn’t say anything, instead stopping at the door to your building. “Here’s your stop sweetcheeks.” He announces, and your head snaps up, surprised. 

“That was faster than I remember…” You mumble, stalling, not really wanting to face your roommate or end your time with the mysterious new friend of yours. Gabriel seems to pick up on that and slings an arm over your shoulder, pulling you in for a quick side hug. 

“I can walk you up to your room if you want (Y/N). And if you told someone you were on your way, like I’m assuming you did, you might want to text them and let them know your plans have changed.” He suggests, and you groan, pulling your phone back out and sending a quick text to your mom, then sliding it back into your pocket and looking back to Gabriel, who smiles. “To your room then!” he declares, using your student ID card to open the door, holding it for you before following you up to your room.

When you get to your door, you turn to him and fidget. “T-thank you for talking me out of leaving, Gabriel. And for walking me back. You’ve been a Godsend tonight.” You thank him, lightly putting your hand on his arm, trying to ignore the feeling of sparks the contact creates. He smiles gently and puts one of his hands over yours, locking eyes with you before his mouth pops open in an “o” shape, his eyes shining with an idea.

“Here, lemme give you my number in case you need me sometime.” Gabe suggests excitedly, holding his hand out for your phone. You pull it out, handing it to him without hesitation, and he types a few moments before handing it back to you, his own phone blasting Justin Timberlake’s “I Want Candy”. 

You look surprised a moment, then burst into giggles as he tries to shut off the sound. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He mutters sheepishly, blushing. You bite your lip, trying unsuccessfully to quell your giggles. 

From inside your room, you hear someone stomping towards the door and panic sets in. “Oh shit, it’s late! Sorry for this.” You apologize quickly to Gabe, then grab a fist-full of his shirt and pull him to you, crashing your lips together just as the door opens, your roommate letting out a shocked “oh!” before closing the door quickly.

As soon as the latch sounds, you split from Gabriel, both of you flushed and breathing heavily. Gabriel looks at you with wide eyes, pupils blown with lust, making you blush and squirm. “S-sorry Gabe, that was totally inappropriate of me, but I just-” He cuts you off with a chuckle, biting his lip, causing you to bite yours in turn.

“Oh, no, that was perfectly okay. A fitting goodbye kiss. You… I’ll see you tomorrow (Y/N). Text me when you wake up and I’ll come over.” He murmurs, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. You frown a bit, feeling like he’s running away, but he gently kisses your forehead and smiles knowingly at you. “You need to take care of your roommate, she seemed a bit shocked. We can.. talk.. more tomorrow.” He murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before turning and walking away, leaving you leaning against the doorway, your fingers to your lips, reliving the feeling, his heat and taste. You smile ruefully when he looks back and catches you, a devilish smirk stretching across his face, making you flush. He winks and waves as he disappears out the door, and you take a deep breath, calming your racing heart and preparing for the confrontation in your room.

Picking up your bag, you open the door and step in carefully, trying to be quiet. The lights are off and you breathe a sigh of relief, only to jump when your roommate speaks up. “Some people are trying to sleep. You and your boy toy need to keep things quiet.” She growls, and it’s not hard to tell she’s pissed, so you mutter a quick “sorry” and climb into bed, slipping your clothes off and pulling your phone out of your pocket. 

You see the text notification and open the text, grinning when you read it:

**“Goodnight cupcake. -Gabriel”**

A grin lights up your face and you type up a quick response:

**“Goodnight Gabe :)”**

Hitting send, you lay your phone down then roll over and drift off, dreaming of candy and cupcakes and sugary kisses from whiskey eyes.

__________________

A few weeks later and Gabe was right. He had talked to your professors and they were actually being reasonable, no longer making cruel jokes at your expense, instead including you in discussions and such. You had even made a few friends, some of which you're talking to now. 

”Guys, I can't go out with you tonight! Yes, I know it’s my birthday, but I already have plans. We can do something tomorrow, especially since tomorrow is Friday and none of us have classes the next day.” You suggest, shooting two of them a meaningful look. They were already struggling and couldn't afford to skip. 

With a sigh, your friend Charlie nods, her red hair falling out of her messy bun. “Fine (Y/N). But we’re going to hold you to that. Tomorrow then. Have fun with your boy toy.” She teases with a wink before dragging the others away. 

Blushing, you finish your walk to Gabriel’s apartment and let yourself in with the key he had given you a few days ago.  Nobody knew anything concrete about your relationship with Gabe, not even yourself. There had been quite a few heated make out sessions, and clothes had definitely come off a time or two, but nothing had actually happened or been defined, despite how close you two had grown. 

Stepping into the apartment, you frown, feeling slightly uneasy. The blinds are down, curtains closed, and the only light comes from some candles in the hallway. “Gabe? You here babe?” You call out hesitantly, reaching back for the doorknob.

A spot of light moves nearer and Gabriel's grinning face comes into view, making you blow out a sigh of relief. The closer he gets, the more angelic he looks, making your heart beat painfully fast. 

”Hey there cupcake.” He holds his hand out to you and you slide your palm against his, twining your fingers together. “Come with me birthday girl. I made you something.” He says excitedly, tugging your hand just a bit, making you giggle. 

”What’d ya make me Gabe?” You question, grinning up at him. He pantomimes zipping his lips and leads you to a closed door. He pauses and turns to look at you, putting on a serious face. 

”(Y/N), I want you to know that I've… You're very special to me, and this is sorta the first time I've let anyone into my room ever, so uh.. Yeah.” He blushes and it's obvious he's flustered, looking uncertain and vulnerable. Smiling shyly, you wrap your arms around him and hold him close, stretching up and pressing your lips gently against his. 

”Thank you Gabriel. This means a lot to me. I know your room is your sanctuary, your personal heaven. I'm honored that you're letting me in.” You assure, pressing a quick kiss to his lips again then stepping back, giving him space to let you in. 

Gabriel takes a deep breath, hesitates a moment, then pushes his door open, placing his free hand on the small of your back and guiding you inside. On his floor is a checkered blanket and a picnic basket in the middle. His bed, large and comfortable-looking, is pushed into the corner, against the wall. Candles are placed around the room, their light making the room glow softly. 

”This… This is beautiful Gabe.” You breathe, turning to look at him with awe. He blushes, ducking his head and scuffing his toe against the floor, looking very much like a shy little boy. You reach your hand out to him and he takes it, then pulls you to the blanket, making sure you sit down before he does. 

He opens the basket and pulls out sandwiches, handing you one and setting the other in his lap. He reaches back in, pulling out two waters, a bag of chips, and a cupcake with a candle. “Here. For us to eat. Happy birthday, my cute cupcake.” He says softly, looking at you to gauge your reaction as he lights the candle with a lighter from the basket. 

You smile proudly and scoot over so you’re sitting right beside him, the entire right side of your body pressed up against the left side of his. “Thank you Gabe. It looks amazing.” You reassure softly, leaning your head on his shoulder as you close your eyes and make a wish before blowing out the candle and taking the cupcake, peeling off the wrapper and giving him the first bite.

Gabriel wraps his arm around your waist, his thumb absently stroking the exposed skin of your hip and making you shiver, which he notices. “What’d you wish for?” He asks, and you smirk, pantomiming zipping your lips before you pick up your sandwich and begin to eat. The two of you eat in companionable silence, and when you finish, Gabe speaks up, “ Lemme clean up real quick and get some stuff.” Before you can spit out a protest, he’s up and packing up the picnic basket. He tosses you one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. “Get changed, then go ahead and lay on the bed. I’ll be back in a sec.” He instructs, running out of the room.

You change quickly, opting to just wear his shirt and your underwear, then climb into his bed, burrowing under his blankets and surrounding yourself with his delicious scent.

When Gabe walks back in, you’re stretched out, taking up at least half of his king-sized bed. With a chuckle, Gabriel shucks off his jeans and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers, then slides into bed beside you, his hand brushing over your side, gently tickling you.

Letting out a slight yelp, you jerk away, rolling and looking at Gabe with wide, alarmed eyes, your fear shifting to annoyance when you realize Gabe is laughing. Crossing your arms, you pout, glaring. He reaches out to pull you close and you wiggle out of his grasp, still pouting. “I don’t know who you think you are Gabriel, but-” Your rant is cut off when he rolls and his body covers yours, his lips capturing yours passionately.

When he pulls away slightly, you’re both breathless. “Well I was hoping I could be your boyfriend. If you’ll have me?” He asks shyly, looking unsure of himself for the second time that evening. With a joyful laugh, you nod enthusiastically and pull him back to you, kissing him again. His hands come up and cup your face, deepening the kiss.

You pull away with a gasp, pushing him slightly, and he sits up, bringing you with him. His hands fall to your waist, and he gives you a light squeeze. You flush and smile shyly, Gabriel grinning back at you. “So now that you’re my girlfriend…” He trails off, waggling his eyebrows. Laughing, you lightly smack his chest, shaking your head. Gabriel pouts and makes his puppy face that always makes you weak.

With a playful groan, you lean in, keeping one hand on his chest, and press a kiss to his lips, which quickly turns heated when he lifts you slightly and pulls you into his lap, your knees on either side of him. With a low growl, he bites at your lower lip, tugging it a bit between his teeth. Letting out a breathy moan, you grind yourself against him, you barely-covered core sliding against his hardened member, making you both groan again.

“Cupcake…” Gabe starts hesitantly, but you shush him with a kiss, grinding yourself against him again, this time making his hips rise, chasing after yours when you pull away. 

“I want this Gabriel. I want you to make love to me, if you’ll have me.” You plead in a hushed tone, lavishing kisses along his neck along with small love bites, hoping to persuade him.

Letting out a blissful sigh, Gabe mumbles “Of course (Y/N),” and rolls, putting you underneath him, his dominance making you slightly breathless as you tangle your fingers in his hair and tug, eliciting a groan from his lips just as he steals your breath away in an all-encompassing kiss.

He pulls away this time, looking down at you, with a concerned expression. “Are you sure about this (Y/N)? I need to hear you say yes,” He asks softly, and you suck in a desperate breath.

“Yes. Yes Gabriel. I want this. I. Want. You.” You punctuate each of your words with a kiss, smirking slightly when you feel him finally let go and relax as he reaches and tugs your shirt up and off, leaving you exposed in just your panties. You squirm a little when Gabe trails his fingers lightly over your hips, up your stomach, across your breasts, over your shoulders and down your arms, his eyes following the path of his hands.

“Damn cupcake. You look beautiful. Sweet enough to eat.” His words, low and husky, make you flush, and clench your thighs as you feel your panties quickly become soaked thanks to your dripping core. Gabriel slips his hands back to your hips and fingers the waistband of your panties, snapping it to make you flinch at the sharp pleasure.

Finally you can’t stand the torture any longer and slide your hand into his boxers, brushing your fingertips over his increasingly hard member. With a satisfied smirk, you pull your hand out then push his boxers down and off of him, gasping softly when his member springs free, brushing up against his stomach, already beaded with pre-cum. You wrap your hand around his length and pump slowly, running your thumb across the tip and gathering his juices. Gabe watches with wide eyes, entranced, his hips subconsciously rutting into your hand. He openly stares as you lift your thumb to your lips and slip it into your mouth, sucking gently and groaning when you taste his juices. You remove it with a satisfying “pop!” and Gabe’s mouth drops open, awestruck.

“Fuck me now, Gabe?” You request in the most childish, innocent voice you can manage. He makes a slight choking noise, almost like a squeak, then dives right in, removing the final, soaking barrier between both of your releases. Leaning down, he captures your lips with his as he slides into you, your loud moans lost in the kiss.

Gabriel pauses a moment to let you adjust, but you make a keening noise and thrust your hips, already chasing your release, which prompts him to begin a rough, fast-paced rhythm that has you screaming his name as he slides in and out of your slick folds ceaselessly, pounding your ways to an orgasm that’s already building, a tight heat in your core.

“Fuck (Y/N). Al- almost there. C’mon, come for me cupcake. Let go.” He commands huskily, and your body responds, coming loose, and it’s almost as though you see stars with how explosive it is, Gabe’s own orgasm following yours.

Neither of you really make the decision to stop moving, but eventually you’re both wrapped in each other’s arms, panting lightly. Gabriel presses a kiss to your forehead, then to each of your cheeks, then your lips, then slides out of bed, ignoring your confused expression as he pads to the bathroom. You hear him turn on the water and wonder what he could be doing, but when he comes out carrying a wet cloth, it clicks, and you blush, feeling suddenly shy for some reason.

“I.. I can clean myself up Gabe. Y-you don’t have to.” You stutter out, but he just shakes his head and waves your hands away, pushing you down gently as he begins to softly clean up the mess you both created between your legs. 

“(Y/N), I know you can take care of yourself, but you’re my girlfriend, and I want to help take care of you.” Gabriel explains softly after a few moments of working silently. You nod and bite your lip, letting your eyes shut and your head lean back as you relax into his touch.

Gabe keeps one hand on you, gently massaging your thigh as he cleans himself off, then he curls up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your neck.

“Just so you know Gabriel, you taste really good. Sweet even.” You whisper to him, sliding your fingers between his.

Gabriel chuckles and trails a few kisses along your neck, pausing to lightly suck at your pulse point, eliciting a shiver from you. “Good night and happy birthday, Cupcake.” He murmurs firmly, making you smirk, though he can’t see.

“Goodnight Gabriel.” You mumble, wiggling in his arms to get comfy before falling asleep to the sound of him singing a soft lullaby.


End file.
